Ten Things About You
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: Roy and Edward share a peaceful moment together exchanging thoughts about each other. RoyEd [COMPLETED]


**A/N:** This came to mind while I was watching _"The Most Extreme" _on Animal Planet. Don't ask how it came to my mind, it just did. Needless to say, just a mini-break from drabbles. It's one shot. RoyEd. n.n Alphonse has his body restored and Ed no longer has his automail.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I don't own FMA. I don't own "Amazed" by Lonestar, which is featured below as a slight intro.

* * *

"I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you"  
-Lonestar's "Amazed"

* * *

**† Ten Things About You †**

Roy Mustang and Edward Elric sat side-by-side on the green grass covered hill that overlooked East City. The two had managed to escape from the office where Riza Hawkeye was burying the _taisa_ in paperwork, and Al was nagging his poor _nii-san_.

Roy was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest and had his chin resting on his arms. His eyes were scanning the city below, along with the train stations on the far side of the city. He took a breath and slowly released it.

Edward was seated beside him,and had grown bored of his position and had laid down with his hands beneath his head to support it. His eyes were closed and his golden bangs covered his forehead, nearly reaching his nose.

Roy looked from the city over to Edward. He wouldn't have guessed that the two of them would have ever grown fond of each other in more than a superior officer and a subordinate way. In fact, he couldn't have imagined him, the Flame Alchemist, becoming more than friends to Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

It must've been fate. Their similar pasts, the sacrifices, the losses, striving for goals that seemed impossible, only that would've brought them close together, right?

Roy released another sigh, and was slightly startled when a voice rose out of the blue. "You okay?"

"Hmm?"

Edward's golden eyes opened and he blew his bangs out of his view. "You sighed twice. You never do that unless something's bothering you or if you're really bored."

Roy let a smile appear on his face. "I'm fine. Not bored either. I'm enjoying every moment of being out of that stuffy office."

"I bet you are."

Roy simply watched as Edward closed his eyes again and rolled onto his side so his back was to the _taisa_. The older man bit his tongue for a second before speaking up again. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I do anything that, you know, reminds you of me? Drive you crazy, et cetera?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

Edward turned his head and stared at the man. "What?"

"Yeah, what?"

Edward's eyes traveled away from the man and stared off at the sky for a bit. "I'll tell you if you answer my questions…"

"Okay. Sounds fair."

"Is there anything I do that you remember me by? Do I do things that drive you crazy?"

Roy snorted softly. "Yeah."

Edward turned so he was facing Roy and grinned. "Okay, here's the deal. We'll take turns telling each other how we remember the other by, ten statements each, 'kay?"

Roy snorted again, yet agreed. "Okay, do you want to start or shall I?"

The boy stifled a yawn. "I will."

"Okay, start."

Edward sucked in some air and scowled. _"You send me on the most difficult and most stupidest of missions."_

Roy merely scowled back. "They are not difficult, and they are not stupid, Fullmetal."

The blonde looked at the other man and glared. "So, I'm Fullmetal again? I thought we had left the office, _taisa_."

Roy sighed. "Okay, fine. Edward,_ you have no respect for me or anything in the military."_

Glare.

"Why would I respect you? I hate being in the military." The scowl softened as Ed's gaze traveled to the dirt. He became interested in a blade of grass and twirled in his fingertips. "_You always know how I'm feeling even when I don't say anything or tell anyone_."

Roy was slightly taken back by the boy's statement. "I do?"

_"Hai."_

Roy bit his lip. "You--_you always turn in your reports as soon as you return from your missions."_

Edward grinned. "Like THAT'S something to remember me by."

"You're the only one who actually comes directly to the office. Everyone else runs off for a few days before actually showing up, and usually by gunpoint by Riza."

Ed chuckled. "Okay, then. _You're always one smirk ahead or one sarcastic remark farther than me during our daily feuds_."

Roy's turn to chuckle. "You better believe it." He stuck his tongue out for a moment before speaking. "_You always take detours on your missions and never do what I tell you to do on them."_

Edward bared his teeth. "When I see your ass out there then maybe, just maybe, I'll actually follow orders."

"Uh huh. That'll be the day."

Edward couldn't help but smirk at his own little victory. "Well, let's see--" He paused before a look of thoughtfulness replaced his sardonic expression. "_You always wait for me at the train station when I return from my missions."_

Roy couldn't help but smile when he heard that. _'So, Ed actually remembers me doing that. Well, okay then.'_

"Well, Edward, _you always brighten my day when you come to my office_."

Edward wanted to scoff. "How? Have the little toy come to you and you not look for the toy?"

"Hmm?"

Edward closed his eyes. "You usually have a better day after picking on me…" He sat up and rested his arms on his knees. "Which reminds me, _you always find ways to pick on me about my height or temper_."

Roy shrugged. "It couldn't be helped, it's just you're so small--"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ANT WOULD MISTAKEN IT FOR A SPECK OF DIRT ON THE GROUND!"

Roy blinked. He then smirked. "_You have horrible temper tantrums and lose your cool over the smallest things_--"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL--"

Roy clapped a hand over the protesting boy's mouth before he could continue to rant. He received a menacing glare before Ed shook off the hand. Ed's glare softened once again and he spoke softly. _"You always know what to say when I'm at a dead-end or breaking point…"_

Roy's smirk turned into a not-so-menacing smile. "I try." He placed a finger on his chin in thought. "_You always get me things on each of your missions._"

Ed's face seemed to change into a slight pink. Roy took a slight notice, but didn't say anything.

Edward must've noticed him staring at his face and flared. "_You give me irrelevant errands such as picking up your dry cleaning and give me pitiful tasks that you should be doing on your own_!"

So much for the little magical moment. "_You go overboard with your actions, and cost the military hundreds and millions of cenz in repairs for the damages you do_!"

Edward looked taken back slightly, but put on a faux face of innocence. "Who, _moi_?"

_"Hai,_ you."

_Grin._ "Couldn't be helped." The boy's cheeks seemed to fade with the pinkness. _"You always have a place for me when I need a place to crash for a while."_

"_You're always there when I need someone to talk to._" Roy scooted a little bit closer to Edward, who became alarmed by him doing this. He scooted away from the man and scowled.

"You creep--"

"What did I do now?"

Ed's face reddened. "Nothing." He glared up at the man. _"Everytime I go somewhere and you're in the same city, I always look and you're there, watching me. _It's creepy!"

"Are you saying I'm a stalker?"

"Just a little."

Roy scowled back. "Okay, then, _you never listen to me when you should! _It'll cost you one of these days, Fullmetal."

Roy and Ed looked away from each other for a moment. Ed's face seemed to be matching his red coat, Roy noted_. 'I wonder if he knows--might as well spill it now before he gives his final reason.'_

Ed didn't notice Roy staring at his red face. He was too busy contemplating whether to tell Roy what he had on his mind for his final reason. _'Let's just get the verbal abuse over with.'_

Both looked at each other squarely in the eye and spoke at the time. _**"You made me fall in love with you."**_

Ed's face deepened into a deeper red. Roy wondered if that was even possible. He felt his own face heat up.

"You--love me?" Ed manage to choke out as he shifted so he was kneeling.

Roy bowed his head and mumbled a simple '_hai'_. The older man felt a hand on his chin and felt it being raised. He soon found himself staring eye-to-eye with the blonde boy.

Edward leaned forward and planted his lips onto the _taisa's_ into a kiss. His tongue graced across the man's lips, asking for permission to enter. Roy replied by opening his mouth and they deepened their kiss.

'I love you, not because you are perfect, but perfect for me. I guess it's just the crazy little things we do.'

**-Fin-**


End file.
